


Fluffy February Day 17 - Reading in a Pillow Fort

by valkyriejack (vikings_of_valhalla)



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grognak the Barbarian, Humor, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Reading, fluffy february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikings_of_valhalla/pseuds/valkyriejack
Summary: Somebody's been stealing all the pillows in Sanctuary! Who could it be? What are they doing with the pillows?forFluffy Februaryoriginally posted on mytumblr
Relationships: Deacon/Robert Joseph MacCready
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	Fluffy February Day 17 - Reading in a Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> you can find the original prompt list [@fluffyfebruary](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/post/639602426793623552/fluffy-february-prompts)

“What’s all this?” MacCready demanded.

“Well, it was _supposed_ to be a surprise.” Deacon said.

“ _You’re_ the Sanctuary Pillow Thief?”

“Who, me? How dare you! I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Preston has been looking everywhere for these! He’s about ready to call Nick out here to investigate. And Marcy’s about ready to put a hit out.”

“Oh my god, that’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. Can you imagine dragging Nick all the way up here just to look into some missing pillows and blankets? Like he’s got no life and nothing better to do than chase after petty theft. And hiring a hitman because someone stole your pillow? Hilarious!”

“Wait, you took the blankets as well?”

“Uhh… no? The Sanctuary Pillow Thief did. Whoever that is. I’m sure I don’t know.”

“You’re so full of crap.”

“You’re so full of rude! Aren’t you even going to ask me what the surprise is?”

“Fine. What’s this surprise?”

“Surprise! It’s a pillow fort!”

“I can see that.”

“Well then come check it out! Take your shoes off and come on in.”

MacCready took his shoes off then got down on the floor and crawled into the pillow fort. It was a little cramped, but cozy.

“I got snacks. Crisps and gumdrops. No drinks though, I don’t want them to spill. And the best part is… drumroll please.”

“Deacon, just -”

“Okay, okay, no drumroll, that’s fine. The best part is - a complete set of Grognak the Barbarian!”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“Even _What Sorcery This_?”

“Yup, and you would not believe where I found it.”

“Where?”

“In the Museum of Witchcraft.”

“Wait, I heard of that place. Isn't it like, haunted or something?”

“It’s _so_ haunted. We had to fight an army of witches and ghosts and witch ghosts.”

“Oh, you did not.”

“Nah, it was only a deathclaw.”

“ _Only_ a deathclaw?”

“A mama deathclaw whose eggs had been stolen by a team of gunners.”

“Yeah right. To be honest, I don’t really care where you found it. Can I read it?”

“Yeah sure! Just uh, give it back when you're done, because it’s not technically, you know, mine.”

He laughed. “You’re a real menace, you know that?”

“Yeah, but I’m cute, so does it really matter?”

MacCready laughed and picked up the comic. Deacon grabbed one of the stolen blankets and wrapped it around him, then grabbed his own book.

“What are you reading?” MacCready asked him.

“Something far more sophisticated than your childish comics.”

“ _Abraham Lincoln, Vampire Hunter?_ ”

“I only ever read nonfiction.”

“Pretty sure you’re full of crap again.”

The two of them spent the afternoon reading together. MacCready burned through the comics with gusto, and Deacon had just finished his book and moved on to _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_ when they heard a knock on the door.

“Crap!” 

They jumped up, sending the pillows flying and knocking down the blankets.

“Hide the pillows! Hide the comics!” MacCready said frantically. He got out from under the blanket just in time to see Deacon jumping out of the window. “Get back in here, or I swear I will kick your ass!”

But Deacon was gone.

There was another knock on the door. “Deacon? Have you seen MacCready? He was looking into the pillow case. Well not the pillowcase but the pillow case, and I haven’t seen him in like, three hours.”

Suddenly MacCready was struck by an idea. He quickly set the blanket tent back up and arranged the comics out in front of them. Then he grabbed the junk food wrappers and hid them under the couch.

“Deacon? I’m coming in.” Nate opened the door and found MacCready standing in a mountain of pillows.

“What’s all this?” he asked.

“Surprise!” He said a little hesitantly.

“I’ll say. What are you doing in Deacon’s house with all the missing pillows?”

“It uh.. It’s um.. Grognak!”

“Yeah, I can see that. I was wondering where all those went. How did you -”

“Hey Mac, I’m back, and I brought the - Oh hey Nate, glad to see you made it.” said Deacon, who was carrying three boxes of Fancy Lads. He ushered Nate into his house then closed the door.

“Deacon, where have you been? What’s going on?”

“It’s a reading party! Which we totally planned, and we totally have room for.”

“Actually Deacon, I was just about to tell Nate how we planned it just for him, you know, because we have that thing we need to do. You know. That thing we were going to do? Just the two of us? At my place?”

“Oh, right! That thing. You’re right, you’re totally right. We were going to do that, weren’t we. Well, nice seeing you Nate, talk to you later. Byyyyye!” he handed all three boxes of Fancy Lads over to Nate as MacCready pushed him out the door.

That was odd. Nate thought. But that was just Deacon for you wasn’t it. Nate got down on the ground and crawled into the pillow fort. It was pretty cozy. He picked up his copy of Blood on the Harp and started to read.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@valkyriejack](valkyriejack.tumblr.com)


End file.
